


Winterscape

by tuesday



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is officially taking his pundits obsession too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterscape

**Author's Note:**

> For Wanlorn's prompt: Gus/Shawn, snowmen.

"How about now?" Shawn asked after adjusting the glasses on the snowman a little.

"This is ridiculous," Gus huffed out unhappily.

"I know!" Shawn threw his arms in the air. "I can't get the eyebrows right."

"This is a ski slope," said Gus. "It's used for _skiing_."

"And those skiers need something to entertain them as they go whipping by." Shawn pulled the first tie out of his bag.

"They'll only see it for a few seconds," said Gus. "It's not worth it, and--and is that _my tie_?"

Shawn ignored this question, as the answer was obvious--it was the snowman's tie now.

"That's why we're recreating the scene down the entire ski slope," Shawn explained. "It'll be like stop motion, but with snowmen."

"This pundits obsession has officially gone too far," said Gus.

"It can never go too far." Shawn looped the tie around the snowman's neck and made some final adjustments to the glasses.

"You're recreating the entire Conan O'Brian fight on a mountain," said Gus, "and you spent twenty minutes messing with the Jon Stewart snowman's hair!"

"I had to do justice to a man who can properly appreciate the glory of pineapple," Shawn said stubbornly.

"You realize that everything supposedly included in [that fake tell-all book](http://www.thedailyshow.com/video/index.jhtml?videoId=171035&title=Daily/Colbert---Horror-Show) was a lie, right?"

Shawn gasped. "Are you calling Stephen Colbert a liar?"

"That's what he _does_, Shawn. It's his _vocation_."

"You take that back. You take that back right now."

"No." Gus crossed his arms."You've finally crossed the line from neurotic to psychotic, and I won't enable you anymore."

Shawn responded to this in his typically mature fashion. He shoved Gus over into the snow.

Gus sat up slowly, brushed clumps of the snow off his hat and out of his face. His eyes were narrowed in a way that Shawn recognized as a sign that revenge was imminent.

"Oh, it's on." Immediately after gaining his feet, Gus lunged.

Shawn didn't have a chance to finish his snowmen fight down the ski slope, but there was a fight, and they both resembled snowmen by the end of it.

"Truce?" Shawn finally asked, when they were both wet and shaking with the cold.

"Truce," Gus agreed. "Let's go in and have hot cocoa."

"With little marshmallows?" Shawn asked.

"And whipped cream," Gus said. After a moment, he added, "And I think Rachel Maddow comes on soon."

Shawn beamed at Gus, and they shared a small fistbump.

Then Shawn said, "I'll race you back to the cabin."

He said this, of course, over his shoulder, after he'd already taken off running. Shawn wasn't surprised when Gus's response was a flying tackle that took him down at the knees. By the time they got back to the cabin, Rachel was three-quarters over.

"It's okay." Gus clapped a consoling hand on Shawn's shoulder. "I TiVoed it. We can watch it again when we go home."

"You, Gus, are a true friend," said Shawn admiringly.

"And don't you forget it." Gus dropped his hand down to grab his mug of cocoa and clinked it against the one Shawn was clutching.

As he took a sip of sweet, delicious liquid chocolate, Shawn was so grateful that he resolved not to steal all of Gus's poorly guarded marshmallows while he was distracted. Shawn would leave him one, maybe two if he was feeling generous and Gus shared more of the soft, velvety blanket.

It was a good vacation, even if Gus wouldn't let Shawn fuck him in the snow (or even have sex with him at all right now) since finding out what happened between Shawn and Joy when Gus had selfishly gone off to college and left Shawn all alone, with only Gus's cute, awesome sister to comfort him.

Next year, Shawn promised himself, looking out the window at the gently falling snow. Next year.


End file.
